


And puppets on the walls

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Sn(e)aky eagles and gorgeous reptiles (and other animals from the zoo that is Hogwarts) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have a picture of their mom in their room. Loki has a figurine of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And puppets on the walls

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this verse is going to be made mostly of snippets like this one. Hope you guys don't mind :)

The clock on the wall reads seven, and Tony groans –as any self-respecting sixteen-years old teenager would do. It’s spring break for Merlin’s sake! Waking up early should be forbidden.

 

“Not when you’re meeting the future wife your father selected for you,” Loki says from his right, and Tony realizes he must have spoken aloud.

 

Loki’s room, he discovers, is quite large but cozy. There are books everywhere in round bookshelves that look more like seats fixated to the walls than anything else. The room is painted in icy blues and pale greens, reminiscent of a forest in the north, or maybe in Russia, Tony isn’t sure. A small figurine sits on one of the shelves, blue with red eyes and black hair, and it waves when Tony looks at it.

It’s one of those collector figurines, he assumes, like the one Loki brought back from the Quidditch world cup two years ago –which is still living in Tony’s wardrobe to avoid any accidental discovery.

 

 

“It’s my mother,” Loki says from his bathroom door.

 

 

His skin is the same shade of icy blue as the figurine's, and his eyes are just as red, but his hair is a dark blonde that curls around his ears.

Tony can’t help but stare.

 

 

“That’s your  _mom_?”

“Well, a representation of her,” Loki amends as he presents his outstretched hand to the figurine. “I did tell you that my family comes from Iceland, right?”

“Yes,” Tony agrees, “you did.”

“It’s not well known outside of our country, mostly for fear of what the information would mean, but we have protector spirits out there, called the Landvættir. They're attached to a place, or a part of landscape, and they make sure that this area stays prosperous.”

“Is that what she is?” Tony asks, all thoughts of dressing up forgotten, “A spirit of the land?”

“Yes,” is Loki’s answer. “There are four tribes of Landvættir, one for each quarter of the country –they’re represented on the country’s coat of arms, actually. Father was sent to the southeast tribe, ruled by Bergrisi… he met my mom there. She was human-sized, obviously, and they had a fling… Obviously, once it was discovered that the ambassador had impregnated the tribe chief’s daughter, he was offered a promotion as ambassador in the UK –and I had to go live with him, naturally.” Loki shrugs and puts the figurine back on her shelf, where Tony notices a niche that seems to act as its home. “I usually go visit her for Christmas holidays, as we get along quite well, but there has been some tensions this year, so she asked for me to stay here and sent this instead. It’s not as good as seeing her, but we can use it to communicate.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony says, “I didn’t know. Can’t she come and visit you?”

“No. She’s tied to her land –a waterfall, it’s quite pretty. She can’t move more than a dozen miles away from it, and even then she doesn’t often feel like it. I’d like to go visit her someday. After we’ve graduated from Hogwarts.”

 

 

Tony was warned about Heimdall’s spying tendencies, so he’s not surprised that Loki isn’t being explicit, but the thought that they might go and see his mother is a warming one, and he smiles.

 

 

“You really are my favorite,” he says, happy to see Loki’s face light up, “Even if you look like a smurf.”

“You’re an idiot,” Loki sighs, eyes rolling. “Now go get dressed, Balder’s wife and Thor’s fiancée are supposed to arrive for breakfast.”

“Balder is  _married_? Is this an obsession with you all to marry before you’re twenty one or what?”

 

 

Loki’s smile is lopsided as he shrugs, and Tony continues to gape as he grabs his clothes and heads for the bathroom. He is almost ready to get in the shower when he realizes he forgot his shampoo, and goes back out, only to find Loki sprawled in his hammock –why he doesn’t like regular beds, Tony doesn’t know- pink skinned, green eyed and fully dressed in black and green leather.

The look is so alien compared to what Tony is used to that he may or may not forget to move again.

(Well, aside from readjusting his towel because the stuff is sort of—yeah, it needs to be readjusted.)

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Loki asks with a blink.

“Why do you think?”

 

 

In doubt -or when you really don’t know how to express your feelings without sounding like a cheesy rom-com- always rely on smartass retorts to get you by, that’s what Tony says.

(In retrospect, maybe it’s not so surprising he gets in trouble so often.)

 

 

“I’m a shapeshifter,” Loki says, apparently assuming Tony was wondering about that, of all things. “One of the perks of having non-human ancestry.”

“And having permanent cold hands is a downside,” Tony nods, “but that’s not why I was looking at you like that –whatever that is.”

“Oh,” Loki says, cheeks reddening as he seems to notice Tony’s towel problem. “Why were you looking at me like that, then?”

“Because…” Tony pauses in the middle of his sentence, unwilling to test his ability to say ‘because I’m glad you’re my boyfriend’ without being heard. “Because you’re my favorite.”

 

 

He’s not sure if Loki gets it, at first, but the other boy smiles, features softening, and he says:

 

 

“Go get ready for breakfast and you might yet be my favorite as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
